Lost Prince From The Star
by Ai and Wa
Summary: One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes.Relena turned towards Heero. She held out her hand even though she couldn't reach him, remember that on the right hand, those invisible words.... the three words that he wro
1. Prologue

****

Lost Prince From the Star- Prologue

Written by: Wa Edited & Revised by: Ai

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, all characters are copyright by their company, this is only a FAN fiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the Dark Queen tries to take over this world, he will come to save us, even though he is a Prince he will just fight like a soldier and bring eternal peace to our land. He is the Prince who came from the star. 

__

The Prince from the stars...could it be my brother Milliardo? Relena asked herself as she looked outside her opened window. She paused for a second.

__

No it can't be Milliardo, it says here that the Prince has dark short hair..... Relena opened her 'Prophesy Tale of Five Continents' and read again, trying to figure out who is the Star Prince. 

__

Well could it be the Perfect Soldier? He is the bravest and toughest soldier of our land...... so was he from the star? Relena walked again to her open window in her chamber, she looked down to her kingdom, the Cinq Kingdom.

A.C. 195, this is an age of high technology. Where people travel by airship, and where mathematical formulas work like magic. However, the architecture goes back to the Middle age as humans want to keep their proto culture. And the family who ruled this was called the Peacecraft family, believing in a no weapon and no mecha continent. To prevent enemies, their castle was lifted up into the air so that it was highly guarded and out of reach from normal people.

"Princess Relena, Professor Howard is waiting for you in the library for your first lesson today." The maid said to Relena. 

"Again? I've just had one yesterday!" Relena complained with a yawn. 

"You had dinner yesterday too, so does it mean that you are not eating today?" A voice called from the doorway. 

"Heero Yuy! How dare you talk to me in such a manner?" the Princess ran out and tried to hit the Perfect Soldier.

"Relena, what are you doing?" demanded King Peacecraft as he walked by, watching his daughter hitting her guards.

"Father!" Relena greeted him politely. She death glared Heero when the King looked away.

"Now please Princess, Professor is waiting for you." Heero said to her, ignoring her deathglare.

"Father...." Relena whined. 

"Relena, go to the Professor now. You have to take the lessons in order to help your brother rule the Kingdom, remember? And don't hit anyone again, because violence won't lead to peace." King Peacecraft told his daughter.

"Yes, Father." Relena addressed him again and went to the direction of the library on the lower level of her castle.

"I appologize for my daughter's behavior. That child will learn how to work with other people someday. She is just like a stone that has not yet been polished. And go now Heero, she needs your protection." King Peacecraft told him.

"Mission accepted." And Heero walked to the direction where the Princess had gone. Although he was the same age as the Princess, he was more mature then she was. Maybe it was from the experience of fighting in wars and the loss his parents at a young age. 

The library was full of historic books of the world and this continent. There are about one million bookshelves here, and an uncountable number of books that you could not finish reading in your life. Relena and her brother studied here since they were little kids. But now after her brother had grown up, he spent more time reading on his own and talking about the politics with father. Heero studied with Relena too, but she enjoyed studying with her brother more.

"Princess, I was waiting for you." Professor Howard said to Relena, as he opened the thick schedule he had for her today. 

"Hello, Howard." Although Relena didn't like studying, Howard was one of her best friends. 

"Did you study the things that I gave you last night?" Howard asked, like what every other teacher would do. 

"Yes." Relena gave him a short simple answer.

"Well let's see if you can remember." Howard flipped through yesterday's schedule.

"Ah! Here's a good question! Do you remember how the scientists lifted your castle into the air? And formed this floating piece of land?" Howard asked Relena, who was sitting across him. 

"Yes, they put an element called CO2 into dry ice and put it under zero degrees and figured out that it will change the properties of the element. Therefore, after they improved the process, the chemical change was strong enough to lift a piece of land up." Relena answered. 

"And then...?" Howard said waiting for her answer for the land one. 

"As for the second part, I forgot." Relena said, she could just remember things that she was interested in. 

"They made the piece of land into a solid, cloud like substance using........." Heero came in and explained the detail.

"Good for you Heero, your memory is as good as always." Howard gave him a big smile.

__

No it's not! He can't even remember how his parents look like. Relena thought. She didn't really like Heero because everybody was so nice to him and ignored her sometimes.

"Okay, I think we should start today's lesson. Today's lesson is about the five Scientists who created the Airship so that we can prevent pollution. They are Dr J, Dr....." And Howard continued their lesson. 

Relena rushed out of the library after her lesson. She was so busy running to her chamber and getting dressed up that she almost tripped on the marble floor. Today she promised her friend, Hilde, that she would go over to Hilde's castle and visit. She changed her outfit into more serious clothing, a richer colour, green blue dress. 

"Princess Relena you still have a lesson an hour later!" Her maid said worriedly. 

"Don't worry Morgan, I'll be back half an hour later!" Relena said as she rushed out of her door. She almost bumped into Heero. 

"Where are you going?" Heero said coldly, staring at the different dress she was wearing. 

"I'm going to Hilde's place." Relena said as she ignored Heero and went to the top of the castle, where her airship was stored. 

".............." Heero said nothing but just followed.

Relena got on her Airship and asked Pagan to start the engine. Heero got on board before the Airship took off. He went to stand near Relena who wasn't caring about his presence. But still he didn't say anything.

When everything was ready, Pagan pressed a button and the big doors blocking the airship opened to reveal the blue sky. As the propellers of the Airship turned rapidly, the Airship started to speed up and went to the east direction where Hilde lived. Hilde was at Queen Peacecraft's side of the family. She is the cousin of the cousin of the cousin of Queen Peacecraft. Although her blood is not pure, she was part of royalty. She is the closest friend to Relena. They were friends since they were little kids. In addition, Hilde's older sister Lucrezia is engaged to marry her brother Milliardo. 

However, before Relena could get to the castle, her Airship got crash into by another one in the middle of her travel. She looked out from the control room. Suddenly people started climbing onto her Airship from the other Airship. It was a pirate Airship. Heero grabbed Relena and tried to run, but there was no place that you could run to when you are on an Airship. So they were surrounded.

They were caught and tied up by the pirates. Relena tried to struggle.

"Don't waste your strength, Princess. There's no way we can escape now." Heero told her coldly.

"I order you to shut up, Heero Yuy. This is what happens when you're beside me...you bring me trouble." Relena said as she continued to struggle.

"............." Heero ignored her. She is always like that while she was in trouble, blaming it on him. But he didn't feel anything because it was just like a pointless accusation. 

"Hey, you be quiet. Our boss wants to talk to you." One of them said to Relena with his bad breath.

"Eww, your breath stinks....." But Relena didn't continue because of his angry and scary face. 

"Poophead, go brush! We don't want to make the Princess angry." A female voice said from behind as she walked down the stairs.

Heero stared at her as Sylvia Noventa walked down the stairs.

"Who are you? Why do you have to kidnap me? And where's Pagan?" Relena asked as she stared at her angrily. 

"Oh don't misunderstand my little Princess, we are not kidnapping you. We are just inviting you to our world. And don't worry about that old man. We sent him home to tell your father that you're coming to our party." Sylvia Noventa said.

"Your world? Which of the five continents are you from?" Relena said as she looked at Sylvia's different clothing. 

"You don't need to know that, Princess. Your kingdom is just a weed in our path." Sylvia replied. 

"I don't want to go to your place, I want my father!" Relena said as hot tears filled up her eyes. 

"Oh don't worry, he'll come to join us too, soon. By the way, who's that young man beside you." Sylvia asked as she looked at Heero.

Heero of course deathglared at her. 

"Do you want to join me?" Sylvia Noventa asked. Heero paused for a second, thinking deeply.

"Yes." Heero said coldly. Sylvia smiled and ordered people to untie him. 

"Poophead, move the Princess to another room." Sylvia ordered.

As Poophead grabbed Relena up from the floor she fell and her scraped hand, causing it to bleed. She got up and walk with Poophead. She didn't even look at Heero.

__

Why doesn't anyone care about me? Even when I got hurt, Heero didn't help me up. In the past he would..........

Relena was shocked, this is not what she had expected. Heero......he was her soldier and he won't even protect her. She felt betrayed, and starting from now, she promised herself that she wouldn't ever like him again. She will never shout at him to get his attention anymore, she won't hurt herself to get his attention like she used to do because this time she felt him hurting her, she will hate him forever.

At night, Relena was awake by some noise from the window. It was not the noise of the propeller turning. Relena opened the window and saw a Circus Airship just below them. 

__

I want to leave I want to get out of here. I don't want to see Heero anymore. 

Therefore she climbed out from the small window and jumped down. She didn't even think before she jumped.

Luckily, she landed on some sort of canopy on the Circus Airship. However, she became unconscious on the floor of the circus airship. As someone asked her if she was okay and carried her to a room...

__

And this is how the story begins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Author Notes: Hello this is Wa, so how does it feel? Good? Bad? Weird? Neway, in this chapter there's a very special character that I would like to talk about. And he is Poophead!!_ *_cheers**_* _**Me and Ai were trying to make up names for bad guys, and we came up with Poophead. And that's not all we've also had Peepan, Farter, Burpy and Snot-cher. And we would use them for our other fanfictions, so look forward to see them! (Imagined ppl: Who would want to see them….)

P.S. We have nothing againest Sylvia. (Imagined Ai: Then why is she the bad guy every time?) Wa: Because I can't find another character to do the job, and if I use Dorothy, her fans would come and destroy me. But don't worry Sylvia Wa had an new fanfiction and you are the good people this time! (Imagined Ai: But Wa only had the idea, she didn't finished meditating it. LOL)

Wa~


	2. The Wind Continent

****

Lost Prince From The Star Chapter One- The Wind Continent

Written by: Wa Edited & Revised by: Ai

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, characters from GW are own by their company this is only a FANfiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena woke up the next morning, and found herself sleeping on a hard bed. And found out that it was not a dream, that Heero didn't save her. 

__

It must be my attitude that makes him hate me..... or maybe it's her beauty that he likes. _The that just means that I won't appear in front of him again. He won't see me again._

She got up from the bed and walked out of her room. A girl was already standing before her door, ready to knock. She had dark reddish brown curly hair, and was smiling at Relena.

"Are you alright? You scared me last night.... where did you came from?" The girl asked.

Relena just looked at her, she was not ready for her sudden question.

"Oh, you don't want to talk about it? Well that's fine, because a lot of people who come to the circus don't want to tell us their past either. You must have a sad past too. Well don't worry, you are going to be okay." She said.

"Um...may I ask who you are?" Relena asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Catherine Bloom. And what's yours?" Catherine asked.

But Relena once again became silent, she couldn't give her real name to Catherine, but what name will she use? 

"And you don't want to tell me your name either? Then what should I call you?" Catherine asked.

"Reina." Relena chose a name that was similar to her real name.

"Reina! That's a good name! Anyway, I'll get you breakfast right now!" Catherine said happily.

"Wait, Miss Catherine. Where are we right now?" Relena asked.

"We are on top of the Wind Continent. And we are planning to land on the Windmill City." Catherine told her.

__

The Wind Continent? It is like five thousand miles from Cinq that means that I can't go back home anymore.

"Can you help me cut my hair Miss Catherine?" Relena asked.

"Huh?" Catherine frowned in a confused way.

"It's better to have it short to work right? And I want to dye it too, so nobody will recognize me, and I won't remember my past. Also can you get me a new dress? I have no money but this dress to pay you." Relena said coldy.

"Are you sure? You long hair looks really really pretty." Catherine asked in case Relena might regret after. But Relena just shook her head, saying that she wanted to cut it and dye it for sure.

"Well, then you asked the right person! I'm one of the stylists for the circus." Catherine said cheerfully.

After the ship landed, Relena walked out of the Airship. This is the first time she walked on solid ground after she get caught by Sylvia. She waved back to Catherine who was standing on the ramp on the Airship. Relena had decided to live in this city instead. She decided to live among people that she didn't know, and learn stuff that she didn't know at the castle. She turned around as her short black hair was caught in the summer breeze. The first time that she walked in a strange city without any guards or people that she knew. She wanted to have her own adverture.

__

Two months later.......

There were a lot of people today here on the street. They were probably going to the Windmill mall, which was the only mall in this town. On the street, there were noises of people talking, the smell of the French bakery, the smell of the cool ice-cream shop that makes purple taro's ice-cream, and the fresh smell of the flowers and plants that are at the sidewalk, that likes to grow up to people's houses.

Walking on the colourful stone-paved road is one thing that Relena enjoyed most on the way home. The uniqueness of this stone is that it shines at nights, and you will never get lost. Ms Chris told me that it is called the cat's eye stone, because it glows like the cat's eyes at night. Ms Chris and Mr. Ralph were the family who had taken me in after I came into town. They also have a six or seven years old son called Ben, and we call him Little Ben.

Relena finally arrived at her new home. Little Ben was inside the house rolling his new wooden toy car on the carpet that Mr Ralph had just bought him yesterday. He welcomed Relena with a big smile on his cheerful face. Relena smiled back.

"Reina, can you bring me to the mall today?" Little Ben asked, while rolling his car on the carpet.

"But you did finish your vegetables today?" Relena said, while she was unloading the groceries she just bought at the market.

"Please! Tim said that he discovered a new place for chasing pigeons." Little Ben said with excitement.

"We have to ask Ms Chris first, remember." Relena said after she put all the groceries into the fridge.

"Okay!" And Little Ben ran into his mother's room to ask for permission.

"She said okay, Reina!" Little Ben rushed out again to tell Relena the news.

"Reina, I have to leave half an hour later to work, so can you cook dinner for Ben tonight? Me and Mr. Ralph won't be back till 12:00 a.m." Ms Chris asked.

"Of course!" Relena said, as Little Ben pulled her out of the house towards the direction of the mall. 

On every weekend there would be entertainment like clowns, and shows at the center of the mall just near the big monument of the Star Prince. In this town people were a big believer of the Star Prince, because they believe that he will bring them peace.

__

But Heero had already gone with Sylvia............... the Star Prince has betrayed us already....and his Princess....

Suddenly the big old grandfather clock struck twelve, a chocobo bird released from the clock making a weird sound and the clowns started to collect money from the crown of people who were watching.

"Reina! I want taro ice-cream!" Little Ben pulled Relena into the ice-cream store. So Relena bought one for him, actually first when Relena heard of taro ice-cream she thought that it was disgusting, but after she tried it, it was actually sweet and good.

After they finished their ice-cream, they went into the weirdest shop in the mall. It's a store that sells old stuff like paintings, dolls and accessories. The decorations of the store expressed a dark mood, but this store never made you feel scared. And after the visit to the weird store, Relena sat on the edge of the big water fountain and watched Little Ben chase after pigeons.

Suddenly she saw Ben lose his balance and fall onto the ground. She ran up to him, but before she arrived at his spot, a man already helped him up. Relena kneeled down to see Ben's injury. His knees were bleeding, and tears started filling up his big eyes.

"Ben, I told you not to run too fast." Relena tried to tend to his injury but Ben turned alway, trying not to admit his fault. 

"Ben!.....let's go home." Relena sighed, she picked him up and he hid in her arms, not letting anybody see his crying face. Relena walked, not realizing that the person who helped Ben up was still there.

"Oh you're still here. Thank you for helping him up. Ben you need to thanks this...." Relena told as she turned around.

".............." Relena shivered as she saw that person's face. The cold blue eyes, and the dark hair.....it was the perfect soldier.

Heero paused as he saw Relena once again. It had been two months since his Princess ran away. And it had been two months since he had worked for Sylvia Noventa, searching for the Princess. He didn't know that she would run away. And he didn't expect that she would be here, in this town. However, he was not sure that this short black hair girl was Relena. 

__

Her clothing...and why would the Princess be around with this little kid? The Princess would never do that..... And she shivered a little upon seeing my face, it must be my scary look, but Relena would never be afraid of me.

"Thank you." Little Ben said as Relena had instructed him to.

Relena brought out her courage and smiled back and waved goodbye to Heero as she turned and walked away. However, Heero was still suspicious of her and he suddenly grabbed her fist, stopping her from walking away.

"You're Relena, don't lie." Heero said coldly.

"I'm sorry?" Relena said as she looked away, trying to pretend that she didn't know him. She tried to prevent her fear from showing on her face, but it was hard when the fear was so great that it caused her heart to skip a beat.

__

Why is he here? I can't let him catch me...I have been running away from him...I can't let him catch me again!! I just can't..

"Stop lying, I know you're Relena." Heero tried testing her again.

"Reina, can we go home now?" Little Ben called out as he got bored of the conversation.

"Look Mister, I don't know who you are and I need to go home right now." Relena shook away Heero's grip and ran away. 

Heero watched as Relena went, he was sure that it was her. The way her expression was when she pouted and her voice that he hadn't heard for two months. It must be her.

Relena arrived at Mr. Ralph and Ms Chris' house. She sat down on the armchair and tried to calm herself down.

Oh no....Heero has finally found me, what should I do now? He will come and take me back to Sylvia Noventa, then I'll never get back to father. And I won't see Little Ben again. Should I tell Ms Chris?

It was almost 11:00, but Mr. Ralph and Ms Chris were not back yet. After Ben washed up and brushed his teeth it was time for bed. And before bed Little Ben would usually ask Relena to read him a story. Tonight, he chose a story book call 'The Little Prince' 

Little Prince is a book about a man meeting the Little Prince who came from a small planet. When Relena was halfway though the story, Ben asked her so many questions, just like she was, when she was little in the castle. Her mother, the Queen would always read her fairy tales. And every time she asks questions, her mother would answer them like what she was doing now. It seems that the past happened again, she repeated the process all again. And one of Ben's questions goes like this....

"Why didn't Little Prince want the other sheep that the man had drew for him? And why won't I see the sheep in the box?" Little Ben asked while hugging his stuff animal.

"I don't know, because meaning from books usually asked you to seek it yourself. Everybody is different so when you look inside that box, you may see a different thing." Relena told him.

"Then what will I find in it?" Little Ben asked again.

"Maybe a new toy car I guess." Relena said.

"Wow! That's really cool! Do you think the box will give me the toy now?" Little Ben asked again while he examined the box picture on the page.

"Before you get the toy, you have to find the box first."

"Will it take long? I want to see it right now! Where's the box, Reina?" Ben asked Relena, giving her a seriously worried look.

"I'm not sure Ben, but sleep now or else your parents are going to get angry when they came back from work, seeing you running around the room searching for boxes." Relena told him as she covered Ben with his blanket.

"Okay Reina. But you have to promise to read the story to me tomorrow night too, maybe there's clue in it." Ben said as he held his stuff animal tight and hid beneath the covers.

"Of course I will! Now go to sleep! Goodnight." And she kissed him on his forehead.

It was 12:00 when Mr. Ralph and Ms Chris finally came back from work. Relena walked downstairs while Ms Chris was coming up, Ms Chris stopped.

"You're still awake, Reina? It's getting late!" Ms Chris asked.

"Ms Chris, I have something to ask you, you may think that this is nonsense but.... I need to leave right now, I mean I need to leave this place now. Please don't ask me why....... do you know any safe place where I can hide?" Relena asked.

Ms Chris stared at her for a long time, Relena was starting to think that she was not believing her. Finally she had a reply for her.

"Wait here Reina." And she ran down the stairs. Relena heard her talking to her husband. And Relena waited there for a while.

__

What should I do now? What if they don't believe me, are they with Sylvia? What if they are? Should I run before Ms Chris come back?

The dark lighting and the dark wooden floor of this house suddenly made Relena shiver. She can't bear to think of Heero's eyes again. She must run so that he won't find her again. 

__

How I wish it was just a nightmare, so when I open my eyes the next morning, mother, father and my brother will be by my side and calm me down......But.....

After some time Ms Chris finally came back. She ran up the stairs.

"Reina, can you please help us pack up? We are going to the west! To the area of the Cinq Kingdom." She told Relena.

Relena was frozen a little bit after she heard that, she had misunderstood Ms Chris. She was not telling her husband about my sudden unreasonable desire to leave. 

__

She was trying to help me all along. This family was so kind to me, since the day I've arrived here, they didn't even ask me a question about who I am or why was I walking down the street alone. They didn't ask where's my family. And if they run with me right now.......I may bring danger to them.....and little Ben.....

"Thank you Ms Chris." Relena said.

__

I was wrong... I thought that I would hate Heero forever...but when I saw him today again, I realized how much I've missed him. I don't want him to see me was because I ran away from him.... not facing the truth that he is with Sylvia. When did I start liking him? When did I become like this? ..... but living with Ms Chris, Mr. Ralph and Little Ben...helped me learn now to share with people.....How could I bring trouble to them? Ever.......

I've been running away from all my responsibilities, for being a Princess.... I don't want to hid anymore. And it's time for me to leave this peaceful place, and face my enemies!


	3. Lost

****

Lost Prince From The Star- Chapter Two

Written by: Wa Eidted & Revised by: Ai

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, GW is own by their company, this is only a FANfiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the next day, Mr Ralph and Ms Chris found out that Relena was missing. The only thing that they found left was a box and a note on the dining table. Little Ben was crying, because his best friend was gone now, he was crying in his mother's arms and wanting for Reina's return.....

__

Sorry, Ben....Reina died already, I am Relena Peacecraft again......

Relena was now walking on the road that stretched along the countryside. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her she turned around and found that it was Heero.

"Relena....you're Relena." Heero said.

"I was waiting for you." Relena said calmly, her voice was not cold, not too high, it was the way that a Princess should talk like.

"I thought you were leaving with the Mr. Ralph's family." Heero said deeply.

"Oh, so you figured out their names too." She turned around and faced him, standing very straight and asked politely, just like a noble person. Heero had never seen this manner in her before.

"Are you taking me to Sylvia Noventa?" Relena asked as she looked at Heero.

"No." Heero said, a little surprised too, because he had already forgotten that he is working for Sylvia, he knew that he has to explain it right now.

"Do you have something to say, Heero?" Relena asked, looking right through his answer. 

"I was going to save you in that night, but when I went to your room, you were already gone." Heero explained.

"You mean you're not working for Sylvia Noventa?" Relena asked in confusion.

"No, I was just pretending, but I never knew that you would do dangerous things Princess." Heero said.

"Oh..... so are you going to take me back to the castle, Perfect soldier?" They were both calling each other by their titles.

"Yes." Heero gave her a short simple answer.

"But I wish to spend more time with ordinary people, discovering their lives." Relena said as she looked up to the sky.

"I can't let you do that, Sylvia Noventa is coming to get you."

"Who is she? Why does she want me?" Relena looked at Heero once again.

"She is the Queen of the Dark Forest." Heero said, as his answer caught Relena's attention.

"I understand.... I apologize for my rudeness and naivety on the airship last time." Relena told Heero.

Heero stared at her as he questioned himself if the person who was standing in front of him was Relena. The Princess would never talk like that in the past. He wonder if that's what she learned while living with the ordinary people.

"I need to bring you back to the Cinq Kingdom tomorrow night. But Sylvia Noventa has finally arrived in the the town that you were staying in......" Heero told her.

However, no matter how Relena wanted to stay here, she understood that she must go home. If she stays, it will not only bring herself trouble, the family and Heero too would be in trouble. And she wanted to go home for a long time, she didn't want her parents and her brother to worry for that long. She nodded, and Heero leaded her into the woods, where he used to hide when Sylvia is searching for him and Relena.

"Is this the place where you hide? Heero?" Relena asked as she looked around. There was nothing much here, just surrounded by big trees and rocks. 

"Yes." Heero just gave her a short answer. As he lighted up the campfire.

Relena stared up into the sky, just one more day before she can go back home. She really wanted to see her parents and her brother again. All her friends and her stuff animals in her chamber....and Heero, she missed them. Relena was now looking across at Heero now.

She could not describe how surprise she was to hear that he is not working for Sylvia Noventa. It was a strange feeling when she met him again. In the past, she would really hate to see him around. But now, she is glad that he is with her...... protecting her.

Relena was tired, so she started falling asleep. Heero was going to put out the campfire but Relena stopped him.

"Heero what are you doing?" Relena asked as she got up from the hay bed.

"If we don't put out the fire, enemies may find us." Heero said.

"But...." Relena said but she stopped. Heero stared up at her in confusion.

"If you are cold then you can have my blanket." Heero said.

"No..I'm not cold. It's just that." Relena didn't know what to say.

".............." Heero was silence.

"It's just that...... I don't like sleeping in the dark." Relena rushed her words out so that Heero nearly missed the last two words. Heero chuckled a little as he heard Relena's explanation.

"Fine then, I'm going to sleep." Relena said with anger hinting in her voice. 

"Relena, don't worry, I'll watch after you." Heero said.

"...You mean...you are not going to sleep?" Relena asked in a soft voice.

"That's my mission." Heero said as he watched Relena get up again.

"But that's not healthy for you! You should get some sleep!" Relena said.

"Just sleep Princess." Heero said with an annoyed voice in order to get rid of her.

"............" Relena pouted as she went to sleep.

Heero got up the next morning, and found out that Relena was missing. He should never have taken a nap. He got up and ran around to find Relena. As he neared the stream, he heard the sound of someone singing. Then he found her clothes hanging on a short branch of a tree.

__

No don't tell me she is......... He thought, as he blushed a little.

He guessed right, Relena was taking a bath in the stream, and it was her who was singing. He wondered why everybody liked to sing when they were bathing.

"Who's there?" Relena asked as she stopped singing, and look in the direction where her clothes were hanging.

"Hey, I'm glad that you finally stopped singing, because I can see the birds are about to die." Heero said.

"If you dare to peek, I'll poke your eyes out! I'm getting out of the water, go away." Relena said.

It was kind of embarrassing when she said that. Heero moved away with his back toward Relena. And then he heard the sound of Relena putting on her clothes.

"Okay I'm done. Let's go." Relena said.

"I sent a message to the Preventers at Cinq kingdom last time, after I saw you at the square. They will arrive this afternoon if my calculation is right." Heero said.

"So we just came here to hide?" Relena asked.

"................" Heero didn't said anything but just nodded.

"So how are they going to find us?" Relena asked.

"We are going back to town right now." Heero said. 

"Oh." Relena said as she followed Heero and walked with him back to town.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Relena and Heero looked behind to the direction of the place where the voice was coming from. It was the crew of Sylvia Noventa.

"Oh no......" Relena said. 

"Run!!" Heero shouted as he grabbed her hand and started running away.

The enemies followed as they too ran after their direction. Now, Relena and Heero had came to the entrance of the forest where it would lead to the town. They hid behind a big rock as two of the soldiers from Sylvia Noventa followers came searching for them.

"Heero....let's go now!" Relena said as the two of the followers when searching for other places.

"No, I'll stay here to stop her followers and you run. Go to the town, they won't kill you in front of that much people." Heero said as he pulled out his weapon.

"But you can't handle that much people..... wait...don't tell me you are planning to die, Heero." Relena said as Heero looked at her.

__

Don't give me this look.... please don't think that I would understand just because look at me like that, because I don't want to know what you are planning to do....I don't want you to die Heero!

"I'm a soldier Relena, my mission is to protect the Princess." He told Relena in a soft tone for the first time.

"No! I'm the Princess and I should save my people, and you are one of them." Relena said.

"Just run, Relena." Heero said, not willing to hear what Relena wanted to say next....he can't seem to let it go himself. 

However, they became silent again as they heard the footsteps of the enemies coming back. Heero gave her an eye contact telling her to run. But Relena just shook her head with tears in her eyes.

__

I can't let you die Heero, this is all my fault I should have never went to Hilde's place in the first place. 

Her tears fell as she felt that she was powerless against the enemies in this situation. She didn't want to leave Heero and she didn't want the two of them to stay here.

Heero looked at her, he had never see Relena like that before. Caring about him so much, even in this time. He was thinking that this was all his fault that he let Relena go to Hilde's place. He was willing to sacrifice himself any time, because of her.

Heero reached out his hand to hold Relena's hand flat. Then using his index fingers he wrote something in her palm. He looked at her crying face; he closed her hand and held it tightly as if he didn't want her to let go of those words.

"Farewell Relena." Heero said as he released her hand, ran and struck the enemies with his weapon without turning back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Author Notes: The titles I used for the three chapters are names that have adventure feeling. Like playing a video game, the setting of Windmill is like the setting of streets in ff9(Wa luff that game) And I listened to 'Fragments of memories' the violin version from ff8 while writing this chapter, because the sound violins gave me so much ideas. 

I actually got this story idea from my dream. I was chase by the Perfect Soldier (it was scary) It was those feelings that you are afraid that he is going to kill you, when you know that he won't. However, I woke up before he found me. LOL 

Wa~


	4. The Star Prince Festival

****

Lost Prince From The Star Chapter Three- The Star Prince Festival

Written by: Wa Edited & Revised: Ai

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, all GW characters are own by their company, this is only a FANfiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes.

As Relena was running into town, she escaped through the crowd and searched for the Preventers. Today was the Star Prince festival, all people were on the streets celebrating. It was sad that no one knew what was happening to Heero.... no one would care because they don't even know what happened, they don't know that she is the Princess of Cinq Kingdom, it was as if everything was just normal to them. She started running to the stadium where she could find her parents the King and Queen. 

Every year during this Star Prince festival, a representative from each country will come and celebrate in this continent. And there she saw her parents, she stared at the two empty seats beside them. One of the seats used to be hers, and the others was for her brother. She tried to run through the big crowd of people so that the King and Queen will see her. However, there were too much people. They were pushing her until she bumped into someone and fell onto the solid ground. The person looked across and apologized to her.

"Relena!" the stranger exclaimed. Relena stared at the short blue hair woman staring back at her. 

"Noin!" Relena said finally. She was so glad to see her, Noin grabbed her and brought her to Milliardo, her brother.

"Relena! Are you Relena? What happened to your hair!" Prince Milliardo exclaimed as he looked at his sister's black hair.

"Oh brother! I'm so scared…that I wouldn't see you and mother and father again!" Relena hugged her brother as he did the same.

But her brain suddenly told her that it was not the time to do this family reunion yet, Heero was still fighting in the forest. So Relena moved away for a second.

"Please brother, save Heero! He was fighting the Dark Queen in the forest right now we need to help him now!" Some of the crowd became silent at her words. They were terrified, and scared of what she had said.

"Lady, watch what you are talking about! It's the Star Prince festival today, you can't say this to insult the Star Prince!" A woman spat her words out.

Relena stared back at her, but there was no time to explain to her the situation. Milliardo came back with the other soldiers behind him. Relena showed her the way and after a while later they finally arrived here at the entrance of the dark wood forest again. 

"Relena, wait here with Noin." Millrado gave Noin a look and Noin nodded back as he brought his soldiers into the deep forest.

Relena held her own hand tightly, she could still feel what Heero had written in her palms. Her tears were filling up her eyes once more because of him. 

"Heero!" Milliardo called from the other side as he saw Heero using all his strength to strike the enemies, he immediately gave a signal to his soldiers and himself to start fighting the enemies. Soon, the enemies started to decrease. At last, they all vanished under Milliardo and Heero's swords. 

"Prince Milliardo! Thank you." Heero said as he kneeled down at the Prince's feet. 

"Please remain standing! There's no difference between solider and the Prince on the battlefield." Milliardo said.

They ran back to where Noin and Relena were standing. However, they were gone. For some reason, they couldn't find them until they heard an evil laugh. The laughter of the Dark Queen, they ran to the direction of her voice. 

And there, Noin fell unconscious on the ground and Relena was push to the edge of the cliff by Sylvia.

"Noin!" Milliardo shouted, but she didn't wake up. Sylvia turned around as she held Noin by her throat.

"Stop it Sylvia!" Relena and Milliardo said at the same time.

"Not until you surrender." Sylvia commanded.

And with no choice to choose from, Milliardo, Heero and the other soldiers put down their weapons. Suddenly some of Sylvia's troops arrived and surround them by pointing swords at their throat. Sylvia dropped Noin and walked across to Heero. He deathglared at her.

"So Heero, you escaped from the airship last time after the Princess did. Do you want to join me again? You won't have to die if you do." Sylvia told him, in the expression she used last time on the airship.

"........." He didn't answer but just deathglared at her. But she gave him an evil smile.

"You choose not to answer? Well I can understand, because you and the Princess both think that you trust each other. Well then..." She turned around to face Relena who was forced to the cliff side.

"Princess Relena, let's go back to the conversation we had before they came then." Sylvia said in her high-pitched voice.

"..........." Relena just deathglared at her as hard as Heero did.

"Let's see where were we? Oh yes, saving Noin by stabbing yourself right and that's when they came and interfered. But now there's a whole lot more people that we have here for you to save! I have a good idea, I'll be happy if you jump down that cliff!" Sylvia said with her evil smile.

"And you will release all my people?" Relena said, in her deep tone.

"Of course! But do remember what I've told you before, they won't remember you even if you save them. Especially with Heero, he doesn't even love you. So why would you save them?" Sylvia said. 

Relena finally turned to her as she mentioned Heero's name.

"What did you say about Heero?" Relena said.

"Heero Yuy doesn't love you, he never said that he did right? And remember last time on the airship, he betrayed you!" Sylvia Noventa said. 

Relena paused for a second. Then she turned to Heero.

"Is that true Heero? You don't love me?" Relena said.

Heero paused for a second.... how could he let her die for him, she was his Princess, he had promised himself that he would protect her even if he had to risk his life. He couldn't see her die, he can't let her die for him.

"Yes, Relena...I never loved you." Heero said coldly, colder then any other words that he had spoken before.

This hurt her heart, she started to step back from the cliff side. Sylvia smiled.

"Oh Princess, I'm glad that you realized it before you die for him. And now we should kill him because he betrayed you once more." Sylvia was going to give her command to her followers but she was stop by Relena.

"Dark Queen, there are some things that are invisible to the eyes. And when you are here at the cliff, you can see it more clearly." And Relena turned towards Heero. She held out her hand even though she couldn't reach him, remember that on the right hand, those invisible words.... the three words that he wrote to her: 'I love you'

"I believe....in you Heero." Relena smiled at him, she turned her body around and without looking back again at him she ran with great speed and jumped off the cliff.

"NO! RELENA!" Heero shouted, with his eyes wide open in shock trying to get out of the grab from the enemies. He stole their sword and after a second they were all dead lying on the bloody ground. But he kneeled down on the ground, not even searching a sign of her..... because he knew that Relena couldn't come back anymore. He had failed his mission for the first, and last time.

He stayed there kneeling on the ground, holding down his head. Anger was in his eyes but he did nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Author Notes: Relena jumped!! 0_o *shock* Nonononono! (Imagined Ai: Hello? You wrote it!) Okay I won't talk much here, go go and read the next chapter!!

Wa~


	5. Epilogue

****

Lost Prince From The Star- Epliogue

Written by: Wa Edited & Revised: Ai

Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, this is just a fanfiction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

When the Dark Queen try to take over this world, he will come to save us, even though he is a Prince he will just fight like a solider and bring eternal peace to our land. He is the prince whom came from the star

If there is a Star Prince, can you please come out now and save me? Relena thought as she landed on something soft. She didn't feel herself dropping or flying in the air anymore. Her body rolled down as the surface that she landed on was not solid but soft. And she found herself landing on a hardwood floor. She stood up, and suddenly she heard people shouting.

"Hey! The Star Prince!" Some kid shouted.

"No he was not suppose to appear this early!" The other kid told him. 

Relena looked around, as the audience stared back at her.

"Reina!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Relena turned back and there was Catherine staring at her. Then she realized where she was. She had landed on an airship, Catherine's airship.

"Why are they staring at me? Don't tell me that I'm in a show or something." Relena said once again staring back to the audience.

"You've guessed right! We are in the middle of the play 'Prince of the Star' right now! Remember today is Star Prince festival!" Catherine explained as the audience gave Relena lots of laughter.

"And Reina! You've just land here just like a Prince that fall down from the stars!" Catherine said.

"Because I fighting the Dark Queen on that cliff!" Relena pointed back to the cliff, which was now distant from her now. But she smiled as she saw Milliardo look down and see her. They must have escaped from the soldiers when Sylvia was in a great shock.

And he gave her a thumb up telling that everything was okay now. But she wondered where Heero was.

"Oh my Star Prince! You've saved us from the Dark Queen! Thank you!" Catherine said as she was playing a character of a village girl.

And Catherine give her a signal that told her she should play the star prince that dropped from the star since she dropped from the cliff.

"No need to thank me! Because I'm your Princess...I mean Prince, and it is my duty to save my people's life." Relena smiled and the curtain of the stage closed.

The audience clapped as hard as they could, they really thought that Relena was really the part of the play.

Catherine sighed with relief.

After Milliardo and Noin came, they took Relena and started their journey back to the castle. Heero sighed with relief to see Relena again, without a scratch on her body. They arrived back to the castle the next day Relena saw her parents, the King and Queen again.

"I'm not hurt Mother and Father. I need to see Heero right now, because he saved me from Sylvia. And the other soldiers too!" Relena said with concern. The King and Queen smiled as their daughter started caring about the people of her land for the first time.

"Heero is in his cell right now. And the other soldiers are alright, just some wounds were acquired. You can visit them tomorrow, not now my daughter. You need to get some rest." The King said.

"But I can visit Heero, right?" Relena asked politely.

"Okay, Relena." The King smiled. And Relena left the room after excusing herself.

"Our little Relena has finally grown up, King." The Queen smiled.

"It was just like yesterday that she was a baby and learning how to walk." The King sighed, thinking back to the time when the little Princess was learning how to walk and tripped onto the ground. The Queen smiled as she remembered that day too.

"I think, it is time now." The Queen smiled and winked at the King. And they laughed together.

So the next day, the King and Queen both called on Heero and Relena to see them.

"Heero Yuy! You have saved my daughter's life and to thank you, I'll arrange you two to get married! Okay, that's all I have to say. You are dismissed now!" The King smiled.

And Relena and Heero both sweatdropped.

As time passed, the Star Prince festival came again. The Princess' hair grew back to the honey blonde colour, and was now getting already to watch the performance that Catherine and her fellow circus performers will present to the Royal family and the city today. As she walked out of the balcony she spotted Ben, Ms Chris and Mr. Ralph waving at her, she smiled. They were watching the show across her balcony. Heero now came out to the balance too, and the show began ~

The night went well as the last fireworks were shot into the air. Relena and Heero were sitting at the edge of the elevated castle, which would just look like part of the sky because it's up in the air, just like a star. They were staring at the sky. She put her head on Heero's shoulder.

"Hey, when exactly did you change your view on me?" Relena asked Heero.

"Do you know the water has reflections?" Heero said.

".........." Relena thought for a while.

"HEERO YUY.....I'm going to poke your eyes out for this!" Relena said angrily.

"Relena...." But Heero kissed her before she could hit him. She blushed a little.

"I'm just kidding Relena." Heero said finally after kissing her.

"I know....." And once again she put her head on his shoulder. And they sat there watching the fireworks in the sky till the sunrise.

"I liked you before too, and after you changed, I thought the old you was gone. But...." Heero looked at Relena. She didn't make a sound and just stayed there listening to him. So he started again.

"But you are still the old self, it's just that you had to get rid of the bad part." Heero said staring at the sky.

"I liked you too before. It's just that I liked you more after I got back from little Ben and his family." Relena said blushing.

He smiled, holding her hand tight, protecting her, promising that this time he won't let go of it.

__

And this is the story of Lost Prince/Princess from the Star.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Author Notes: This is my fav fanfiction from Wa's fanfic collection! Arigatougasaimasu! I used GW, The Valley of Wind, Final Fantasy 9 and the Little Prince in this story. And of course Relena is the Star Prince in the story! Why is the castle lifted? Because it's more cool and it looks like a star (remember the Star Prince live on star!) I was thinking about Laputa while writing this. As for Relena, she is more a naught, annoying little Princess in the beginning. But the reason why she was like that is because she was trying to find out 'why' for everything. After she lived with Chris, she learned many new things…etc. It's kind of like the EP GW, how Relena was a school girl then Princess, Queen, Vice Forgin Minister. Thank you very very very much for reading this fanfic!

Special Thanks to: Super hardworking Ai!!! ~_~ we are finally done this fanfic! Hontou ni Arigatou *bow to Ai!!* Wa giving blow kisses out! Watch out Ai! But I have to say, Ai was really depress about this, because proof reading Wa's works is really something.

Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and I hope you feel happy after reading this! Ja ne for now!

Wa~


End file.
